


Spiteful King meets Beloved Prince

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bodyguard, Cussing, Enemies, Friends to Enemies, Kidnapping, Kingdoms, Kings and Prince, M/M, Past Era, Plotting, Protectiveness, Ransom, Royalty, Secrets, Spiteful King, Strained Friendships, Treaties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Riku the most arrogant and spiteful king to rule a kingdom. But upon meeting prince Sora, he is put to a test for a future treaty he cannot afford to lose. So he has to go along with it. What will happened? Can Riku go along with the test? And why is Roxas and Sora so very close to each other, he's just the bodyguard, isn't he?. Soriku! Rated T for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forming the Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> 'Riku' Thoughts
> 
> /Sora/ Thoughts
> 
> .
> 
> .

Chapter 1

In a huge palace that was the most beautiful looking and most protective kingdom. At the palace, there lay a King that was a ruler. He was in charge of keeping an eye on his kingdom, called Dawn Kingdom. But it was secretly mostly known as 'Spiteful Kingdom.'

Now the people who lived there weren't evil or mean. But the King was. He was spiteful, dreadful, and merciless. Beyond having those awful characteristics, he was also extremely arrogant. Wanting everything to go his way, and be the most superior King than any others from other kingdoms. He didn't have any sympathy for anyone at all.

The King named Riku was a teenager who would soon become an adult, at the age of eighteen. He had been King for two years already; his father had died from a sudden illness, leaving Riku to be the heir of the throne. Ever since Riku came to his throne, he ruled the kingdom with an iron fist.

Riku was sitting on his throne, rather bored. Suddenly, some guards came in with a peasant that lived outside the palace walls.

"Your majesty. We found this man stealing food from the stand." the guard said, forcing the peasant to the floor, hard on his knees.

"Please I was just trying to feed my family!" the peasant pleaded, his voice begging for forgiveness.

"Enough. One week in the dungeon." Riku said with no pity, glaring at the peasant.

The guards picked up the peasant and escorted him to the dark place where people pay for their crimes, the dungeon. The man shouted and begged for the King to spare him. But Riku merely rolled his eyes.

"Your majesty." A blonde girl named Namine, the advisor to the King spoke, running towards him, rushing to Riku with a letter in her hands.

"Yes?" he asked Namine.

"This came in today. A letter from the Light Kingdom." she handed him the letter, and stepped back, giving him some space.

As Riku yanked it from her roughly and opened the letter. It read:

'King Riku, We shall come on a visit to speak about a treaty to bring our nations together in peace so that no violence may happen in the future. We depart in a few days. Sincerely, King Cloud.'

Riku smirked.

"Finally, we will begin to talk about a treaty. King Cloud is smart, to be speaking of a treaty. Namine prepare everything for our future guest." the older teen was delighted and promised himself that he would make a great impression upon Cloud. If there was one thing Riku wanted, it was to be taken seriously by Cloud.

"Of course your Majesty." she bowed. Leaving the King deep in thought.

 _'What did mean when he said We? Is someone else coming?'_ Riku thought.

He shrugged it off. He didn't know much about King Cloud, except that he ruled with kindness. This gave Riku an advantage, as he was cunning and can easily manipulate the other King.

"Maybe I can get what I want after all. If I play my cards right." he said out loud to himself, smiling evilly.

Perhaps by signing a treaty with Cloud he could take half his kingdom and maybe in time, his crown. All Riku had to do was deceive him. Can't be that hard, can it?

* * *

On Light Kingdom, where it was much more kinder and calmer than the other kingdom, was King Cloud deep in thought about how the treaty will go. When suddenly his young son, his Prince and bodyguard walked into the room.

"Sora, Roxas I need to talk to you both." he said firmly.

Both walked up to him.

"Yes, Dad!" Sora said happily.

"Your Majesty." Roxas simply said.

Cloud sighs. "Roxas, you know you don't have to call me that."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Cloud. "You know I have too. I need to protect Sora." he said loudly.

Sora frowned and said, "Roxas I'll be fine. You don't have to protect me anymore."

Roxas glared at Sora but then softened his expression. "I know, but I want too. I don't want you to get hurt like last the time. Because of me you almos-" Sora suddenly hugged him, so he wouldn't say no more.

"Very well, Roxas. But please don't do this just because of your conscience." Cloud said sadly.

"I'm not. I am doing this for Sora," he replied, holding onto the brunette affectionately.

Both let the argument go. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about, Dad?" Sora said suddenly remembering why they were there.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. We're all going to Dawn Kingdom in a few days. We are going to try to sign a treaty with King Riku. But I'm uncertain if doing this treaty with him is wise, I hear horrible rumors about him and the rules in his kingdom."

Suddenly, Sora had an idea. "Wait. What if I stay there for two weeks to evaluate him? Just to see if he is worthy of the treaty after all." he grinned.

Cloud put his hand on his chin, thinking. "That's not a bad idea Sora. You being the Prince will help in the future. But I wouldn't trust you there alone."

"But I'm not. Roxas will stay there with me. Won't you Roxas?!" he asked, smiling.

Roxas rolled his eyes playfully. "No Sora, I'm just going to leave you there." he answered sarcastically.

The brunette pouted. "Roxas!"

The young blonde chuckle. "Hell yeah, I'm staying! Wouldn't want anyone laying a hand on you." he said, ruffling Sora's spiked hair.

"Then it's settled. You both will stay there for two weeks to observe Riku's ruling, to see if he's worthy of the treaty." Cloud agreed but still, he was a little worried.

"But what if Riku says no?" Sora asked.

"He will have no choice. No doubt that he wants the treaty signed just as badly as I do. But listen carefully... if anything goes wrong or anything happens leave quickly without the King knowing, understood?" he said but mostly looking at Roxas, since he is the protector.

Both answered. "Yes." Then Sora ran off, wanting to go outside. "C'mon Roxas, lets go play outside." He opened the door going out but did not fully close it.

"I'll be there, meet you by the fountain!" Roxas shouted out happily.

Sora nodded peeking out the door, then running off. Leaving Cloud and Roxas alone to talk.

Roxas glared at the King. "Are you crazy! Why would you agree to Sora's idea?!" he shouted, angrily, he was not okay with the prince staying at the other palace for two weeks.

"Calm down Roxas." Cloud said gently.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!? Don't tell me to fucking calm down! What if something happens to him?" Roxas was beyond angry, how can Cloud do that!?

Cloud frowned, knowing why Roxas was saying the things he was. "Roxas you have to let go of the past. It's not your fault." the King said softly.

The young blonde growled in frustration. "It is my fault! I wasn't..." he sighed, irritated, he didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"You're going with him, so both of you will be fine. You're his protector and the only one he trusts. More than me." Cloud said matter of factly.

Roxas mumbled agreeing. Then started walking towards the door so he can meet Sora.

Unknown to both of them, Sora was overhearing the whole thing, as he hid behind the door. He was frowning, hurt that Roxas still thought of the past. When they were done talking, he ran out of there before they could spot him.

As Roxas was almost out, getting the door knob to open the door. Cloud suddenly spoke.

"Roxas... Sora doesn't blame you..."

He turned around looking directly at Cloud. "I know..." Roxas answered with a tone of hurt and sadness. Then left the room to go find Sora.


	2. Confronting Prince and Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> 'Riku' Thoughts
> 
> /Sora/ Thoughts
> 
> .
> 
> .

Chapter 2

Roxas went outside to talk with Sora, who was sitting by the fountain looking at his reflection in the water. Looking quite sad.

"What's wrong, Sora?" the blonde asked concerned. The brunette is always happy and so full of joy, it hurt Roxas seeing him in such a devastating state.

He looked at Roxas for a moment before looking back at the water. "Am I a burden to you?" Sora questioned.

Roxas' eyes widened. "What!? Of course not. Why would you say that?"

Sora shrugged not looking at Roxas. "Its just I don't want you to do this because you have to. You don't, Roxas. You have a choice," the brunette said smiling warmly to him.

Roxas wanted to cry, how can Sora still smile like that to him? He really is a beloved Prince. Roxas is just happy that he can actually see Sora smile like that.

"I want too. I swore I would protect you. I almost lost you! And I'm not making that same mistake again. I trained, got stronger, and better so no one will ever hurt you again." he said determined. Sitting down by the fountain, also looking at his reflection in the water.

Deep down Sora was happy but he still was worried for Roxas. He lifted his hand up, with his pinkie finger sticking out. "Together forever!" Sora said childishly.

Roxas laughed. He did the same thing with his hand and pinkie. "Together forever," and both sealed the promise with their pinkie fingers, connecting.

They were both so relaxed until Sora had a question he wanted to ask.

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask. Who is Riku anyway?" he asked wondering.

Roxas scoffed. "An asshole."

"What really?"

"Well I've heard bad rumors about him. That anyone that does a crime goes to the dungeon being there for days or weeks."

"Damn! We don't even have a dungeon here." Sora said surprised.

"Also heard that he doesn't really help his kingdom. That he is just a stuck up, spoiled king." Roxas finished being annoyed, just by talking about Riku.

At least Roxas doesn't have to actually talk to him.

"Then why are we doing a treaty with him if he's horrible?" the brunette said, arching his eyebrow.

"Because we need to have a kingdom that's on our side so war wouldn't happened. We want peace not violence." he reminded.

"True... Now I'm scared to meet him. What if he wants my head off?!" Sora gulped.

"Then I'll be fucking sure that his head is off too. Besides like Cloud said if he wants the treaty to happen he would have to be nice to you, after all you're the one evaluating him." he smirked.

"I forgot about that! And with you by my side, I wouldn't worried about a thing."

"Glad to hear."

* * *

A few days had passed. Today was the day of the visit. Cloud was preparing everything. Bringing guards, some helpers, and his advisor Leon.

"Ready boys?" Cloud said to Sora and Roxas. Both nodded, Sora being excited. He was finally going to see another kingdom. He was always in Light Kingdom, well since he is the prince he has to be there. He is required to learn about everything since he is the heir to the throne, after all. But, for two weeks he will be in another kingdom. New place, new sights, and new people.

Riku was also preparing everything for the guests. Ordering his servants, maids, and guards to do everything.

"Namine, when will our guest be arriving?" he asked his advisor.

She looked at her clipboard that she usually writes everything on.

"Around noon, your highness," she answered.

"Has everything been prepared?" his tone was rather dull and emotionless.

"Almost majesty." she nervously said, afraid that Riku would yell at her.

He glared at her. "Almost is not fast enough! Hurry up or all of you will be punished," he shouted.

Namine screeched and ran off to tell the others to hurry up.

Riku looked at the clock that was on the wall. One hour before noon. He can hardly wait to sign the treaty. But boy was he in for a surprise.

"They will be here probably for hours at most, enough time to negotiate," he said to himself.

After an hour passed, Namine informed him that King Cloud was here with some of his guards as well.

"Very well. Send the King to the main hall. I'll be there shortly," he ordered her.

Namine nodded then left off.

Meanwhile Sora was amazed by the kingdom, as he entered the castle it was truly beautiful, it was huge and had many arches and columns. The view was just breathtaking.

Entering the palace with everyone, Sora began looking around, finally having time for himself. As Sora was too absorb of sightseeing he failed to realized he wandered off to another hall, accidentally. Separating from Roxas and Cloud.

Cloud didn't notice he left since Namine was escorting them into another room.

"Please come this way, the King will be here in a moment," she bowed in respect.

"Thank you, miss." Cloud replied politely. Namine was taken aback, no one was never that nice to her at least not in any royalty she knew.

"You're welcome.." Namine said nervously.

"Oh! Before I forget, I should introduce you to my son and his bodyguard," he looked back hoping to see Sora, only to find out he was gone as was Roxas.

"Where are they?" he asked shocked. Looking at Leon and his guards who shrugged confused. Then they scattered to find them. Who knows what will happen?

Roxas left when Sora disappeared, quickly trying to find him since he was the only one to notice that Sora was gone. He didn't want to inform Cloud, because he did not want to worry him.

Sora was walking through a hall looking at all the interesting paintings that were hanged on the walls. The vases that were perfectly aligned between paintings made it more alluring.

"Wow.." he said amazed, glancing at the vase before walking forward again.

Then Sora bumped to someone who randomly appeared from out of a room... King Riku.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Sora said apologizing, smiling nervously.

Riku greeted him with a deadly glare. "What are you doing here?!" he shouted angrily.

"Oh, umm-" he was caught off harshly by Riku.

"Who are you? Are you a thief trespassing on my palace?" he spit out the words venomously.

Sora gulped. /Who is this guy?/

"Look its a misunderstanding. I'm-" Again caught off when he was about to talk until Riku spoke. Not giving Sora a chance to explain at all.

"GUARDS! Take this man to the dungeon, NOW." Riku hissed, becoming even more angry. And Sora saw guards coming at him.

/Where did they come from!?/ the brunette thought in surprise, attempting to get away quick.

Just when Sora was about to make a run for it, one of the guards grabbed him roughly.

"Ouch! That hurts, Let go of me!" Sora exclaimed, trying to yank his arm away.

"Not a chance peasant!" the guard snarled rudely, pushing Sora into the wall.

/Peasant?/

"Stop! Let go of me!" Sora screamed, but couldn't break free.

Roxas heard Sora in another hall. Quickly running there, he saw the brunette pinned to the wall by the savage guards. He saw red, he was fucking mad now.

He rushed to the guard in a swift move and jumped, giving him a hard kick that he could possibly give. The attack sent the guard to the wall. Sora slid down the wall since the guard had a strong grip at him before.

"Sora! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I'm late." The blonde checked on the prince to see if he was hurt and grabbed him from the ground so that he could stand behind him.

"Roxas!" Sora chirped relief, getting behind Roxas. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him or anyone for that matter.

Riku growled. "Another trespasser?! Get them out of here now!"

Roxas smirked. He may seem like a wimp or even scrawny, but when it came to fighting he was an excellent opponent. When the guards came at him, he quickly defeated them, less than five minutes. Giving them punches at pressure points that will easily make the other opponents fall. With him being fast gave Roxas many advantages to fighting.

The elder teen was shock, Roxas took them all out easily. Like they were nothing.

"You're next?" the blonde stated sternly, eyeing Riku as he stalked towards him. He was completely unaware of who he is but Roxas didn't care. When suddenly they heard their names being called out. They turned seeing the others coming towards them.

"Sora, Roxas!" Cloud shouted, running towards them.

"Your highness!" Namine got scared when she saw the injured guards on the ground, unconscious.

"What happened here?" she said worriedly.

"I found this trespasser in the palace looking at my treasures suspiciously, then this guy attacked my guards." Riku said still glaring at Roxas, still not knowing who they were to each other.

"Guards take them away," he ordered. Many of them surrounded both Roxas and Sora, with weapons pointed towards them. They included both spears and swords.

"ENOUGH!" Cloud shouted, making Riku glance at him.

"I'm King Cloud and this is my son, Prince Sora and his loyal bodyguard Roxas," his tone was filled with seriousness and spite. He didn't like the sight of Sora and Roxas being pointed at with weapons at all.

The guards looked at Riku, who in turn nodded. The guards lowered there weapons and took a step back to give the teens space, getting away from both of them, who in turn were beyond relieved.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. I'm King Riku. It is a pleasure to finally be in your company," he said politely, becoming completely different from his earlier personality.

"And I apologize for the misunderstanding. My son was just curious about this kingdom, he couldn't help but wonder off," he sighed as he was trying to reason, calmly.

"No worries." Riku looked at Sora, grinning. "Nice meeting you, Prince Sora," Riku raised his hand to properly greet the Prince.

Sora didn't want to shake it. This guy was about to send him to the dungeon. /So the rumors were true./

"Sora?" Cloud warned. He was slightly upset that Sora got himself into trouble by wandering off, and as Prince he could not behave like that. But Cloud knew that his son was frightened by Riku, but hopefully both would get along soon. Although, he knew Roxas would not like Riku at all, in fact, he probably hated him for hurting Sora.

The brunette snapped out of it, after hearing his father's tone. He slowly raised his tan hand as he took Riku's pale hand, which felt rough and broad.

Both shook each other's hands as they locked gazes. Finally meeting each other the right way.


	3. Shocking Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> 'Riku' Thoughts
> 
> /Sora/ Thoughts
> 
> .
> 
> .

Chapter 3

Once they met each other properly. Sora was now beginning to feel like he should bail out of the two weeks of staying with Riku on observing him. Riku was so different moments ago. So spiteful. It terrified Sora.

"Looking forward to getting to know you, Prince Sora." Riku spoke, giving Sora his most dazzling smile as they shook hands.

/He's not so bad... Maybe we can be friends./ Sora always thought people should get second chances on getting to know them. After all, he just met Riku so he really just needs to get to know him better.

Sora smiled widely. "Me too Riku. I would love to get to know you." Riku blinked surprised. Then suddenly Riku's guards and servants gasped, utterly shocked at what they just heard the Prince say.

The brunette let go thinking he did something wrong again. "Did I do something wrong?" his tone becoming low and timid, afraid he angered the King.

"Not at all. Don't worry about it," he reassured Sora. 'That's the first time someone else called me by my name without _King_ in it.'

If someone else were to have said it they would have been badly punished, but since Sora is the Prince from the another kingdom, he would let it slide. But something about the brunette made Riku feel a little safe.

Sora was beyond relief he didn't do something wrong, "Really? Okay! And this is Roxas, my bodyguard, and the most important person to me!" he grabbed Roxas by the wrist so they could meet each other properly too.

"Nice meeting you, Roxas." Riku greeted with a hint of dullness in his tone. He was still pissed at the blonde for almost hurting him. Riku will remember that coming from Roxas.

"The pleasure isn't mine." Roxas replied sarcastically. Still hating on Riku for telling the guards to get Sora as they did harm on the young Prince.

The young King gritted his teeth. "Roxas!" Sora exclaimed. It was obvious that both were at each other's throats. Already forming grudges and opinions against one another.

Suddenly, Cloud stepped in before it could end up worse, or turn into another fight.

"Sorry, he just doesn't like anyone hurting Sora. When someone does, Roxas gets very protective. Now, shall we go to the other room to talk about the treaty because I already thought of an idea." Cloud was defending Roxas when he made the suggestion.

Riku nodded. "Very well. Let's go." Everything had already started off so wrong but Riku knew how to fix it.

They all went back to where Namine first told the others to go. Everyone sat down at the table to dine first. Then from there, they began talking about the kingdoms and so on. Many hours had passed. Finally, they began talking about the treaty, and how they will negotiate.

"So how do you want the treaty to go?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrow.

"There won't be a treaty until you pass a test." Cloud replied firmly.

"What? What do you mean test? Are you aware that this isn't a game?" the young King said becoming a little aggravated.

"I'm very aware. But before doing a treaty with you, I want to know that you are worthy of it."

Riku twitched in anger. 'Is he making a fool out of me?'

"And what do you prefer doing then?" Riku glared at Cloud. He wasn't going to complain, he needed to comply.

"I want Sora to stay here with you for two weeks, he will observe you. And if Sora says you passed then we will have a treaty," he was being serious with everything.

Riku sighed. "Are there any other conditions?" he has no choice but to do it or the treaty is called off. And he didn't want that to happen.

"Nothing in particular, except don't cheat or threaten my son in anything," he said in a deadly tone, he didn't want anything to happen to Sora.

"Understood." Riku smirked. 'Sora will be easy to manipulate.'

"And Roxas will be staying with Sora as well," he said lastly to avoid any further disagreements. Which made Riku annoyed. He didn't want Roxas to stay too, or else it will be hard to convince the Prince if he had Roxas by his side telling him otherwise.

"Fine," he answered, trying his hardest not to snarled.

"Then it's settled," he turned to both teens looking at them sincerely.

"Boys take care of yourself at all costs. I left both your luggage at the front. I'll be leaving now, I will see you in two weeks." He gave them a tight hug, then whispered closely, "Remember if anything goes wrong or anything happens leave automatically, without the King knowing." Cloud reminded them.

Both teens murmured a quiet, "Okay."

They watched King Cloud leave with everyone else at the front palace, going back to Light Kingdom.

Riku greeted them all off. But he had other things in his mind as he was thinking on a way to get Sora to pass him easily.

'But with Roxas around it will be hard' He thought bitterly.

"Follow me, so I can show you both around." Riku said with a solemn expression on his face.

Riku led the teens to the other side of the palace, showing them the library, the theater room. Even the game room. "Look Roxas! Games!" Sora exclaimed, running towards a game so that he could see it up close. "Can we come here later on to play?" he asked.

"But of course. You're more than welcome." Riku said, slowly trying to get the brunette's approval.

Riku showed them many places around the castle. Going on with the tour of the palace, Riku led them to a balcony outside.

Sora gasped. Going to the edge of the rails. He was able to see the whole kingdom. It was beautiful..

"This is amazing. Look Roxas! The sun is setting, the horizon. Don't you just love it?!" he turned around looking at Roxas smiling.

The blonde softly smiled. "Yeah I love it, truly beautiful." He loved seeing Sora happy. That's all he ever wants from him.

Riku was looking at Roxas with a expression mix of shock and surprise, he looked really happy. He never thought he would see the blonde smile.

'What is their relationship?'

"Come, so I could finish showing you two around before it gets too late."

After fifty more minutes they had finally finished, and it was a lot to see. Everything was so wonderful.

Riku was walking to a hall when he suddenly slowly stopped. "Your rooms are prepared with your luggage as well. Roxas your room is he-" he didn't finish.

"Rooms? We're not separating, we are sharing a room," the bodyguard demanded being dead serious, cutting Riku off.

"I don't think that would be appropriate," he growled, glaring at Roxas. How he wanted to punch him! But sadly he couldn't, at least for the damn treaty and Sora.

"Its okay Riku. I don't mind, we always shared a room. No problem." Sora interjected, so no violence could occur between the two.

"Fine, both of you will have this room then. I'll tell a maid to bring your luggage, Sora." He opened the room for them. Both Roxas and Sora entered it. The room was similar to there's in Light Kingdom except for minor things such as the color, style and the size.

"Thank you for the room and the tour, I'm looking forward to the next two weeks." Sora chirped amazed and grateful, he was happy that he was able to see the palace.

The King smiled lightly, "You're very welcome. See you tomorrow. It will be your first day staying here." Riku left the room as he finished.

Once out, Riku was deep in thought and also annoyed about Roxas. How dare he speak to him like that?! If only he could punish him!

'Just how close are they?' Was one major thought that wonder in Riku's mind for a minute before shrugging it off.

Sora and Roxas were looking at the room closely. "This is a huge room!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Whoa! Look at the size of the bed!" the brunette ran quickly to jump on the king sized bed with what looked like had four mattress stuffed in it. Sora bounced on it, then he began to jump up and down.

"Roxas, come join me!" he said, beaming.

The blonde rolled his eyes playfully, but complied, getting on the bed and jumping with Sora.

Both were laughing.

"I'm glad you're here with me," he tackled Roxas playfully, tickling him.

"Haha! Sora, stop! That tickles." Roxas was laughing, he was very ticklish.

Suddenly, they heard knocking from the door. Sora got up to answer the door. He opened it to reveal a red headed maid.

"Prince Sora, your luggage," she spoke in a timid voice.

"Thank you so much." Sora said smiling widely. Which caused the maid to blush, and then to leave quickly.

Sora got confused as she randomly rushed off, then closed the door taking the luggage in. "I think the maid is sick? She turned red!"

The blonde chuckled. "Maybe." he didn't want to say the maid probably just had the hots for Sora. He didn't want Sora getting so close to anyone, they could be different.

They started getting ready for bed. Both were tired, it had been a long day. They changed to their pajamas, getting comfy. Then they climbed to the king size bed.

"I'm so sleepy.." Sora yawned, getting under the covers.

"Me too, but you should get some sleep first," the blonde also got under the sheets next to Sora, but was still sitting up.

Sora nodded then remembered something. "Hey Roxas? Why did Riku say that us sharing a room would be inappropriate?" he questioned. Is that wrong?

"Don't listen to him, he's a fucking asshole." Roxas scoffed.

"Alright.. and I wouldn't want to sleep in another room without you, we been sharing since we were little kids." Sora said in a sleepy tone, getting tired.

"I know, that's how its always been. And no one else would tell us otherwise. Beside its still okay, we're still young," he stated firmly. Watching the brunette slowly falling asleep.

"Love you.." Sora mumbled, falling asleep.

Roxas smiled, running his fingers through Sora's spikes. "Love you too," he laid down, staring at Sora.

"I'll protect you no matter what, I promise." Roxas then closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.


	4. Furious Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> 'Riku' Thoughts
> 
> /Sora/ Thoughts
> 
> .
> 
> .

Chapter 4

The night went by quickly as the sun rose in the morning sky. Today was officially there first day in Riku's kingdom since both were newcomers.

Sora was the first to wake up since he was filled with excitement, and couldn't wait to see how Riku will do. The young Prince is quite energetic. He looked at Roxas who was still sleeping peacefully besides him. Sora smiled, and slowly got off the king size bed to not wake up Roxas. Quickly changing out of his pajamas and putting on his daily clothes, getting ready for the day.

Once done dressing, he quietly went out of the room. To see what he will find and since Roxas was sleeping Sora decided to take advantage. He still remembered where was what and where the halls led. He decided to go to the kitchen, his stomach was growling. He was getting hungry!

Sora roamed around till he finally found the kitchen, which took awhile. Then he smelled the wonderful food! The sweet smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon had been all placed on the huge table. Just waiting to be eaten, Sora's mouth began to watered at the sight.

Sora looked around swiftly and seeing no one he took a seat at the table. Grabbing a ceramic plate and filling it up with the delicious food that was just calling out to him. How could he refuse it?

"Mmhh," he munched on a biscuit, delighted. /So good/ Sora thought, smiling as he took another bite on the biscuit.

Suddenly someone walked into kitchen with a empty rolling cart. Sora saw that it was the red haired maid that returned his luggage yesterday.

"Prince Sora? What are you doing here?" she asked, completely surprised.

The brunette swallowed his food. "I'm sorry, I was hungry and saw this food on the table. I couldn't help myself," Sora explained, hoping he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Its alright, you can eat all you want. I was just surprised that you're eating here," she replied amazed as she started filling the cart with plates of food.

Sora blinked. "Really, why is that?"

"Well, because King Riku doesn't really eat here. He usually eats in his bedroom," she answered shortly.

Sora nodded. "Okay, makes sense. Oh, I forgot to ask what's your name?" Sora wanted to get to know the maid, she seemed nice and someone to be friends with.

"I'm Kairi. Pleased to meet you," Kairi smiled kindly, no one was ever this nice to her. She was always getting bossed around by almost everyone; being the King, the guards, rich nobles, and even other maids. Everyone would take advantage of her, only the advisor, Namine, would be the most decent person to treat her like a human being.

"You too, Kairi. Oh, I was going to ask. Are you feeling better? You were red yesterday, so I figured you were sick. Do you need to see a doctor?" Sora wondered, concerned.

Kairi blushed red again. Hoping he wouldn't notice but he did... just in a different way.

"You're red again!" he pointed out, well, exclaimed. "Do you feel woozy?" Sora was about to get up but stopped when he heard Kairi burst into laughter, making the Prince confused.

Kairi's laughter soften. "I'm fine, Prince Sora. I just get red when I'm happy," she lied as an excuse. Kairi was happy that Sora was worried for her, but she didn't want to tell him the real reason why she blushed. It's too embarrassing.

Suddenly Riku walked into the kitchen which surprised Kairi. Riku also was surprised when he saw Sora there, talking to the maid- that he had yet to know who she is.

Riku glared at Kairi. "Leave," he ordered. Kairi nodded and left the room with the cart, but before she did Sora spoke.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Kairi!" Sora said happily. Kairi smiled softly at hearing those words then left so Riku wouldn't punish her.

Riku narrowed his eyes at Sora, slightly unhappy. "What were you and the maid talking about?" Even though it was a question it sounded like a demand.

Sora shrugged, not liking Riku's tone. "Nothing particular," then continued munching on his pancakes happily since he finished the biscuit.

The King's eyebrow twitched in anger, but sighed so he could calm down. He could not afford to do anything drastic such as yelling or screaming for no reason.

The evaluation begins today, after all.

"This is so good!" Sora beamed, clearly loving his breakfast.

"Glad to hear." Riku said sitting down the table across Sora. He wouldn't be in the kitchen, but since Sora was there he was, in a way, obligated too. The King was getting coffee instead of eating.

Sora noticed. "Riku, you're not going to eat?" he asked, blinking.

"No, I'm not in the mood," Riku wasn't showing his angry expression but his tone said otherwise.

Then suddenly Roxas bolted into the kitchen, small sweat drops were falling down from his face. He probably was running. His expression looked anxious.

"Sora! There you are. Why didn't you wake me up?! I got worried when you weren't next to me," the blonde said half yelling. Riku blinked at hearing that. 'They sleep in the same bed together?!'

"I didn't want to wake you, Roxas. You were sleeping so peacefully." Sora pouted.

Roxas sighed. "Please, don't do that again. We're not at home. I don't want anything to happen to you." Roxas warned seriously.

Riku narrowed his eyes towards Roxas. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying we are not good enough protection?" he was getting irritated. And it so happens that its with Roxas again.

This time the blonde looked at Riku in pure hatred in his eyes. "Maybe I am. After all, you almost sent him to the dungeon! I wouldn't want anything to happen to him again," he spat out dangerously.

Sora's eyes widened as he stopped eating. Their getting into it again.

Riku gritted his teeth. "Bastard if you weren't his bodyguard I would have done some serious damage." This is going to get bad.

"I like to see you try. You can't even match up against me." Roxas said with a cocky attitude, smirking.

"You would be surprised of what I'm capable of." Riku growled, glared at him.

"I should be saying that!" Roxas shouted to the King. /Oh no../

Sora decided to step in before things could turn worse. "Riku, please don't be mad at Roxas. He was just worried, that's all."

Riku looked at Sora's pleading face and sighed in defeat. "Very well." Roxas then sat down next to Sora with a smug look on his face. 'Bastard!'

"Oh, Roxas! Look, try these pancakes! They're delicious." Sora exclaimed, cutting a piece for Roxas, putting it near his mouth.

Roxas open his jaws and took the bite. As he finished chewing he smiled.

"These are good," his anger suddenly disappeared, feeling happier being beside Sora.

Riku couldn't believe what he saw for two reasons. First, Roxas was so angry a moment ago but now he's happy. Second, Sora fed Roxas by giving it into his mouth. What fuck is going on?!

Riku couldn't help but ask. "How close are you guys?" he questioned. There had to be more than just protection, they seemed so close like lovers in the King's mind. Riku wanted to know the real answer.

Both other teens blinked in surprise, taken aback by the sudden question.

"None of your fucking business," Roxas replied seriously. Who did Riku think he was to ask them that?

Before Riku could make an angry remark, Sora spoke. "We are really close. We're like one person. I lo-" Sora didn't finished because Roxas quickly covered his mouth with his hand, silencing him.

"Sora, don't. That's enough." Roxas frowned, sincerely, looking at Sora with a slight solemn expression.

Sora's face saddened. "I'm sorry."

Roxas randomly ruffled his spikes to cheer him up. "Don't worry. Just don't say too much okay."

The brunette smiled. "Okay," and went back to finishing his breakfast.

Riku was trying to understand what they were saying. 'Was he going to say I love?' He was beginning to think that there relationship was more than they told.

But one thing for sure was that Riku was going to find out.


	5. Helping the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> 'Riku' Thoughts
> 
> /Sora/ Thoughts
> 
> .
> 
> .

Chapter 5

As soon as Sora had finished his breakfast, he decided that he wanted to do something fun. Maybe go outside and see how the day is turning out, or simply look at the wonderful sky.

"So, Riku, what do you normally do for fun?" he asked smiling.

The King gaze at Sora like he had gone crazy. "You're joking, right?" 'He better be joking.'

The brunette blinked slowly, and looked at Roxas, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Probably still angry with the King.

"I'm the King, I can't afford to waste time by having fun. I always have important matters to attend to." he answered, matter of factly.

"But, my father always makes time to play with us, he says we're more important." Sora stated confused. Even Kings needed some time for themselves.

Riku rolled his eyes, becoming annoyed. 'This is the future heir?'

"Well, what we can do is go outside the palace. You can see the kingdom." He suggested. He has to win Sora's approval somehow, and what better way than to bribe.

/That's not a bad idea./ Just then another idea went through the brunette's mind.

"Yeah! That's sounds fun. That way I can see how everything is out there," the Prince exclaimed, excitedly.

"It's settled then. I'll order the servants to prepare everything shortly so we can head out." Riku said as he got up and left the room to prepare everything.

As soon as the King left, Sora grinned. "Okay, Roxas I have an idea!" He looked at Roxas, mischievously.

The bodyguard arched his eyebrow curiously. "What are you planning?" he asked but at the same time sounding more intrigued.

Sora waved his hand to come closer, Roxas snickered and leaned closer to the brunette.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do..." he started whispering his idea in Roxas' ear. As he told him of his plan, Roxas' eyes widened.

He groaned. "Do we have too?" But Sora kept on whispering the idea, ignoring Roxas' annoyance.

Once they were done, they pulled apart. "So, what do you think Roxas?" he asked.

"Do we have too?" Roxas repeated. He liked the idea truthfully, but just not the idea of helping Riku in any way.

"Yes. That way people wouldn't see Riku as a dreadful King. Maybe if people applauded for him he wouldn't be such a spiteful ruler like the rumors say." Sora said determined, he wanted the kingdom to be in harmony without any punishments.

"Are you aware if the King finds out about this he'll surely get after us?" Roxas inquired. Does Sora want to see another brawl?

Sora grinned, mischievously. "That's why we are not going to tell him!" he sang. Roxas sighed, he was truly not liking the idea now but he can't refuse the Prince.

"C'mon Roxas, haven't you ever heard of the element of surprise?"

"No, Sora," the blonde protested. /Knew he was going to say no. Good thing I have a back up to convince him./ Sora thought deviously.

Sora looked at Roxas with his sky blue orbs, giving him the most convincing puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work Sora." He looked away and folded his arms across his chest, determined not to look at him. But that only made the brunette pursed his lips, surely if anyone were to see that face, they wouldn't be able to deny the prince of any request he had.

Roxas briefly looked at Sora, unable to deny him any longer. "Fine. We'll do it," he sighed, defeated.

The Prince quickly smiled. "Yes!" he raised his hands in the air in victory. /Works every time!/

"Let's go get everything ready then." Roxas grumbled. Both left the room, to get everything prepared. But, first Sora needed to do something quickly. "Let me go get something Roxas, I'll be back shortly." Sora sprinted off before Roxas can protest.

Sora went to look for Kairi, who was cleaning the library. "Kairi!" he called out.

Kairi turned around to see the Prince calling out to her. To her!

"Yes, your highness?" she said blushing slightly, trying to calm down her beating heart so that Sora wouldn't notice that she was extremely nervous.

"You don't have to call me that Kairi. Sora, is fine! Now that we're friends!" Sora claimed.

For the first time Kairi felt happiness overwhelming her heart. She is friends with Sora, she actually has a friend now. "What can I help you with.. Sora?" She tested out his name.

"I was wondering if you have a cloak or something that I can use as a disguise?" he asked.

The red headed maid arched her eyebrow, surprise by the question. "I do as a matter of fact. But may I ask what for?"

"It's a surprise. I'm going to do something nice for the King, but me and my bodyguard need to disguise ourselves." Sora explained.

Kairi was shocked, why would anyone want to do something nice for the King? He was dreadful.. So no one ever did. She saw that Sora was anxiously waiting for her reply.

"Sure, I'll lend some to you." Kairi was somewhat uncertain if she should be doing this, but Sora meant no harm and only wanted was best for everyone. How could Kairi refuse?

"Really! Thank you, Kairi!" Sora hugged her, happily. This time the maid blushed crimson, as she was surprised by the sudden hug from the Prince.

"Look you're happy!" he pointed out, noticing her blushing once again. Kairi nodded since she was utterly speechless. Then she went out of the room for a moment.

/Where is she going?/ The Prince was confused, and was about to leave disappointed until Kairi came back, holding clothes which looked like cloaks.

"Here you go Sora," she said smiling to him. /Perfect!/ Sora gladly took the cloaks.

"Thanks Kairi!" And went off to go and get Roxas. Now it was time to be sneaky.

* * *

Riku was waiting in the main hall, he had everything prepared. Had a carriage waiting outside, with many guards as well, knowing that they needed protection, especially since the Prince was coming along. The only thing that was missing from the main hall was Sora and Roxas.

Suddenly Riku heard laughter, he turned to see Sora and Roxas, but both were wearing overly big backpacks.

"What's with the backpacks?" he questioned, eyeing the backpacks that seemed packed with massive items.

"Oh.. umm, well, since we're new to this place, we thought we might as well look around to buy stuff as souvenirs," the Prince lied, nervously. He was never good at lying.

The King looked suspicious. 'What are they planning?'

"Also we might get separated from you," the blonde said speaking up to bring Riku's attention.

"What? Why?" Riku exclaimed, sounding upset.

"Because we want to look around, and if you're with us you're going to draw attention," Roxas obviously pointed out.

Riku's eyebrow twitched in anger as he snapped, "Speak for yourself, you're dressed differently from the people that are outside the palace."

Since they're all royalty, they dress in many rich fabrics such as silk, velvet, and so on. Riku was wearing black velvet pants with a white silk dress shirt and over the shirt, a black velvet coat, but what stood out the most was his big, gold crown that had many gems on it. While Sora was wearing common silk clothes such as pants and long sleeve dress shirt, the same as Roxas. Looking more like simple nobles, yet higher still. True they did not stand out as much like Riku, but they would stand out if they were near villagers or merchants.

Sora cleared his throat so he could get their attention, before Roxas can say anything else. "Riku we just want to see what's out there," the brunette kindly said.

"You can't. Since you're staying here as guests, I have a duty to look after you. We wouldn't want anything to happen while you're here," the King protested.

"We'll be fine. Roxas is my bodyguard, he'll protect me!" Sora happily grabbed Roxas by his arms to further prove his point.

Riku glanced at Roxas, hesitating. Roxas glared at the King, knowing exactly what he was thinking and it made him growled.

"Are you forgetting that I harshly beat your guards without much effort?" Roxas interjected, rudely.

'This guy is asking for it!'

"How can I forget when you we're so close to doing the same thing to me?" he mocked just to anger get the bodyguard. But Sora did have a good point, Roxas is more than capable of defending Sora. But Riku will never admit that and he wouldn't risk it if anything were to happen to the young Prince. Oh, and his bodyguard too.

"Very well. You can go off on your own but do not go too far from me, I need to at least be able to see you both at distance." He spoke before Roxas could interfere.

The Prince squealed in happiness. "Thank you, Riku!" he went up to hug him, something he usually does when he's happy, a habit more or less.

Roxas got annoyed at the sight of the Prince and the King hugging. Why does Sora always have to do that?, Roxas thought, bitterly.

Riku tensed from the sudden contact, he was never used to such closeness. No one had ever hugged him before, not even his father, who rarely spend any time with him since he was busy with the throne. This was a different feeling. When Sora pulled away, he was relieved, yet disappointed.

"Let's go!" the brunette happily said, smiling.

They all went outside getting into the carriage. Riku on one side, while Roxas and Sora on the other. The King was explaining to them again not to wander off too far from his sight. He felt the need to explain it again which upset the blonde.

"Geez, we're not kids. We're fucking sixteen." Roxas muttered, annoyed as he folded his arms.

The King gritted his teeth, and took a deep breath. "We understand, Riku." Sora replied.

'Why does he always defend Roxas?' Then another thought suddenly occurred to Riku. 'Wait.. they are both sixteen? They're the same age?'

Riku was confused because Roxas was the bodyguard, and usually you had to be eighteen or older to be one. So he assumed both he and Roxas were the same age, near eighteen, since Riku will turn eighteen soon. But, now finding out that both Roxas and Sora are the same age, which means he's younger. This didn't make any sense to Riku...

'This doesn't add up? Something is not right..' 'Even if I ask them, they won't give me a damn answer!' The King was deep in thought, trying to make sense out of everything which was proving to be rather difficult. If Roxas wasn't around he knew Sora would tell him something, or at least accidentally let something spill out. But that would be impossible since Roxas and Sora seemed inseparable!

Riku shook his head, he was beyond confused. "Ready to head out?" he asked, desperately needing to clear his head from all his thoughts.

Sora nodded, vehemently, while Roxas put his elbow on the edge of the door with his palm on his chin, with a solemn expression as he looked outside.

/Get ready Riku for your surprise!/

He nudged Roxas lightly, signaling that he's ready for the plan. The bodyguard looked at him and rolled his eyes on the Prince's excitement, and nodded.

Once they got out of the palace and onto the kingdom, they will be separated from Riku. Everything was in the backpack, all they needed was in there, for the plan.

/This will surely change people's perspective on Riku./


	6. Plan into Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> 'Riku' Thoughts
> 
> /Sora/ Thoughts
> 
> .
> 
> .

Chapter 6

Sora gazed at Roxas as he smiled mischievously. The blonde only rolled his eyes at the brunette's expression. Sora can be sometimes childish, but that is what makes him unique.

Riku noticed Sora's expression. He was beginning to get suspicious that they were going to do something. But what? He had to keep a sharp eye on them at all costs!

The carriage started to head out, exciting the young brunette even further. He was going to see the whole kingdom, going to go explore around.

Roxas went back to looking outside, seeing that now they were leaving the palace and following a road that led out to the city. Though his expression doesn't show it, he was beyond thrilled, just as much as Sora. This was something new to him as well.

"So, what are we doing first Riku?" Sora asked with a wide grin on his face.

Riku thought for a moment, "First, I need to do something quickly. It is nothing that important, but it is work related. But after that we will probably go sightseeing, just to show you around the city." Even his tone was dull with no excitement.

Sora blinked couple of times while Roxas stared at the King, dumbfounded. Both weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of sightseeing, but still, they wanted to accomplished what they had planned.

"Are you serious? Sightseeing?" Roxas asked, being uninterested in the idea.

Riku took a deep breath so that he wouldn't have a headache anytime soon. "Yes, sightseeing. What did you expect? Shopping?" he said calmly in a sarcastic tone.

The blonde snarled, knowing full well that Riku was being sarcastic. After all, he should know sarcasm when he hears it, since Roxas is well versed in it.

"Well, shopping isn't that bad. We can look for souvenirs!" Sora exclaimed, not at all realizing that Riku was being sarcastic. He often got confused, especially when someone like Roxas was besides him.

Roxas sighed, "Sora he was kidd-"

"Of course, we can go shopping, after all, you need to have a look around indoors!" Riku spoke up quickly cutting off the blonde as he gave a reassuring smile to Sora.

The brunette's eyes shine brightly. "Awesome! Did you hear that Roxas? We're going shopping!" his voice coursed with happiness.

Roxas glared at Riku, who in turn smirked at the blonde. 'S _orry Roxas but I'm not going to let you ruin my opportunity._ ' the King thought to himself, chuckling.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, indicating that they had arrived at the city. That was quick. "We're here." Riku announced.

As Riku got off first, Sora and Roxas followed afterwards. Both young teens were astonished by the sight that bestowed them. The structure of the houses looked cozy, stores were everywhere and the garden was so peaceful looking. Everything looked beautiful, everything looking pure and simple.

Suddenly they felt many pairs of eyes upon them when they began walking. Audible whispers can be heard.

"It's the King!" Someone shouted with a voice full of fear. Half of the people gasped and then rushed away, going to there homes as quickly as possible. While others remained calm and continued what they were doing as if nothing occurred.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sora questioned, seeing a person entering his home then slamming the front door harshly. / _This is horrible, if I was king I would be completely different._ /

Riku shrugged and said, "They are simply afraid of me, I suppose." He didn't seem surprise since he knew the type of King he was.

"I wonder why?" Roxas muttered audible.

Riku chose to ignore what Roxas had said, "Wait right here while I attend to some business I have with someone." Riku notified, then ordered a guard to watch over them.

As both teens watched Riku go inside a store they both grinned at each other. Perfect timing! They just had to get rid of the guard, which they knew it would be easy.

The brunette poked the guard to get his attention. "Excuse me sir, but I don't feel so good" Sora pretended to be sick to distract him while Roxas went to work on a secret attack behind.

"In that case let me get the King so-" the guard didn't finish as he felt extreme pressure on his collarbone and passed out, falling to the ground. Roxas moved him to look as if he was sitting up, so that no one would panic seeing the guard on the ground unconscious.

"You have got to teach me that move, Roxas!" Sora said snickering. "Yeah right, I don't want you going around putting everyone to sleep," Roxas grinned, letting out a laugh.

"Now, lets go, before the King comes out."

Sora nodded, and grabbed the backpacks. Both entered an ally and put on the dark cloaks. / _I hope this works!_ /

"Hope this idea is successful!" Then, they finally lifted their hoods over their heads so they wouldn't be discover that easily. "Let's move."

After twenty five minutes, Riku finally finished the work he had to do. Now he has to show Prince Sora around the city, then go straight back to the castle. Riku just wanted to be back on his thrown and carry on with business. But he won't be able to do that for two whole weeks...

Just as he stepped outside he saw that Sora and Roxas were both gone. ' _What the fuck? Where are they?!_ '

The King noticed the guard on the floor apparently sleeping, which made the King very angry. He's supposed to be doing his job!

"Get up now! Or else." Riku threatened as he kicked the guard to wake him up from his suppose slumber.

The guard woke up quickly. "What the!? The Prince!" He rushed out towards the words in a alert manner.

"Explain yourself. Now." Riku demanded with a deadly glare directed towards the guard, who will be in trouble for not doing his job right.

The guard gulped. "The Prince said he was feeling sick, so I was going to tell you when suddenly I felt pressure on my collarbone. Then, I passed out." He explained, nervously, still confused with what just happened a while ago.

Riku's eyes widened with worry. ' _Roxas!_ ' "Guards!" he called out.

Eight of them came fast and ready to serve their King. "Find Prince Sora and Roxas, now!" He yelled.

The guards all nodded then left to find the Prince and his bodyguard. _'I'm going to fucking kill Roxas!'_

Riku rushed around the town looking through all of the streets, he specifically ordered the teens to not separated from him at all. _'Why didn't they fucking listen?!_

Sora on the other hand was with Roxas, looking at the lovely view the city had to offer. Then he stopped, seeing many people around he decided to finally put his plan into action.

"Okay Roxas. You know what to do!" Sora said as he held out both his hands as a excited gesture.

"Calm down! You're too excited," Roxas teased and handed Sora a small bag that had some major weight to it.

The Prince gracefully took it, and rushed towards the townspeople with a huge smile on his face. Roxas was not too far behind him, then Sora lowered his hood down as the blonde did the same thing, so not to scare the townspeople into thinking there robbers.

"Excuse me citizens," the brunette announced loudly but politely, drawing the attention of the crowd and all other pedestrians walking around the area.

"I bring news from the King." Sora declared.

The townspeople were all shocked but not in an excited way. Sora quickly spoke up, "Good News!" He quickly exclaimed to calm them down, and not having them scurry back into their homes. / _I feel bad for the people in this kingdom.../_

"The King wanted to do something nice for everyone since he wanted to show that he cares for his kingdom and all of you, his people." Sora said smiling.

All the townspeople looked at each other and murmured, "Is this a test?" or "Will we go to the dungeon if we don't do as he says?" They were all beyond frightened, unsure what to do.

But the young Prince knew how to make them believe what he had said. "Come here, and get what he wanted everyone to have!" He started giving everyone small pouches filled with munny, giving them many gold coins that are worth quite a lot. Often, royalty were the only ones who were able to have such a large amount of gold, while merchants and townspeople have nothing but copper or silver. Just couple of gold coins could even get you a home! That valuable.

Finally Sora finished giving the small pouches away to at least half of the city. As many people have notify others after receiving the munny, and that was more than enough to the young Prince.

"Oh my..." an elderly woman said, crying tears of joy. "Thank you, young man," she smiled, thanking Sora. While the others townspeople did the same, all were extremely happy and utterly surprised that the King would do such a thing.

"Don't thank me, thank King Riku!" Sora exclaimed, smiling.

"SORA!" Riku suddenly yelled, spotting Sora among the crowd.

"Fuck! He found us Sora, let's go," Roxas said quickly, grabbing the brunette's arm to get his attention.

Sora gasped. "But we need to let Riku know what we did for him." Roxas looked at Riku, who was running towards them, till an idea came to him.

"Everyone, King Riku is here. Let us thank him for everything that he has done!" Roxas shouted, smirking, as he started to clap. That will create a distraction for them to quickly escape.

Everybody started clapping their hands and were praising the King, thanking him as they saw him.

As Riku was about to reach Sora and Roxas, he stopped when most of the townspeople started going towards him, blocking him from reaching the others.

_'Damn!'_

But he didn't realize what the townspeople were doing until he heard them.

"Thank you, King Riku!" Someone shouted.

"What-" He didn't finish as someone else also thanked him. _'What are they talking about?'_

"Thank you King Riku, for giving us such munny. We are most grateful." The elderly woman spoke. Riku was utterly confused, what money?

Then the King's aqua eyes widened. He looked to the direction where Sora was, and saw that Sora was looking at him. Both of the teens then looked at each other, holding each others gazes for quite some time. 'Sora?'

Sora broke the gaze when he smiled widely to Riku and saluted him before he left running along with Roxas, as they both drew their hoods over their faces. They then disappeared into the distance, happy that they had pulled off their plan so easily.

Riku wanted to catch them, but he knew that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon with everyone hovering over him. Thanking and praising him, which made him feel better than he had in years. It made him think on a different perspective, maybe even of himself.

As he enjoyed the praise that he was receiving he thought, ' _Did Sora do this for me?'_ At the sudden realization, Riku blinked a few times _._

The King was indeed surprised, but he simply looked at the spot where Sora was just moments ago, remembering that huge smile the Prince had before he ran off. But...

_'He's still in fucking trouble!'_


	7. Cheers to Muffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> 'Riku' Thoughts
> 
> /Sora/ Thoughts
> 
> .
> 
> .

Chapter 7

Sora and Roxas kept running, snickering along the way. "Wow, I can't believe that we actually pulled it off! Did you see the look on Riku's face?! He looked pissed!" Roxas laughed. One thing he loved to see was seeing Riku with a furious expression.

"Did he really look mad? I didn't want to make him angry. I just wanted to do him a favor so that people can see him differently." Sora was now beginning to worry, he was truly afraid of getting into trouble.

The blonde noticed the concern in his voice. "Relax Sora, we didn't do anything bad. Don't worry about it, if Riku says anything I'll defend you." Roxas said in an attempt to reassure Sora.

"Yeah, you're right! Let's go back to the castle." Sora then abruptly stopped when he came across a store he saw earlier, and it drew his attention once again.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Roxas asked stopping alongside Sora.

"Can we buy some of this?!" The Prince said pointing at the store window, seeing something that he knew that they would both enjoy.

Roxas' eyes widened, and then he smirked at what he saw. "Yeah! Those are our favorites!"

Both teens entered the store with wide smiles on their faces. They would have to hurry in the store if they were to reach the castle before Riku. Hopefully it won't be too hard.

* * *

Riku finally made it back to his castle. He was exhausted after trying to find Sora and Roxas, and the stunt they pulled only made it harder to find them because his people kept on stopping him to give him their praise.

'When I see them I'm going to fucking murder them!' Riku thought angrily, but he wasn't being serious, well at least in reality. His mind was a different story.

Namine walked towards Riku as he entered his throne with a nervous look upon her face, she saw the King's expression, anger.

"Your Majesty, how was your-"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He shouted, his eyes full of anger as he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Namine.

".. The..re. in..- the wai-ting.. room," she stammered with fear, quivering.

The King then left her standing where she was as he marched to find the two teens. He was planning to give him a piece of his mind. He arrived at the waiting room to find both Sora and Roxas on the couch, completely relaxed and happily laughing while eating something that the King wasn't sure what it was.

Once Sora saw Riku his laughter faded and he gulped as he saw the expression on Riku's face. And as usual, Roxas didn't seem affected and kept an solemn expression.

"...Riku!" He uttered out, barely managing to sound cheerful and not at all nervous. Which was much harder than it looked.

"YOU! THE FIRST THING I TOLD YOU GUYS WAS NOT TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, BUT DID YOU LISTEN!? NO!" Riku hissed loudly, causing Sora to whimper in fear. No one ever screamed angrily at him before, well, besides Roxas.

Roxas was now angry as well, "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled back, glaring at Riku. "IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE-"

Sora stopped Roxas before he went any further by placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Its okay, Roxas. I disobey him."

Riku sighed, this was going nowhere and he didn't want to start another argument with Roxas. But he was angry that they did disobey him. What if something were to happen to them? Surely Riku would be the one that would be blamed, and that was something he did not want at all. Riku ran his hand through his silver locks, frustrated.

"Just don't pull a stunt like that again, understand?" Riku sighed tiredly. The day has been stressful for him and he was beginning to think that Sora was hard to handle, especially when around someone like Roxas.

"Understood, I'm really sorry, Riku. Right, Roxas?" Sora nudged the blonde in his ribs, Roxas felt pain automatically.

"Sorry," he muttered, soothing his aching ribs.

"Good. Now I have more work to do, if you guys need anything, please just ask my advisor." Riku started to head off when Sora called out to him. "Riku?"

"What?" He said as he turned to face the young Prince.

"Here try this before you go!" Sora grabbed something from a bag and took out a small, brownish muffin. He stood up and rushed towards Riku, grinning.

"What is that? A muffin?" Riku eyed the sweet bread suspiciously.

"No, shit." Roxas answered sarcastically. Still feeling angry with the King because of his outburst moments ago.

"Roxas!" Sora warned, "Yeah, there muffins and they are really delicious, try one." He offered the muffin to Riku so that he may try it.

"No offence, Prince, but I would rather have my personal bakers make me muffins, rather than eat some from the city." Riku replied in a slightly rude tone, angering Roxas even further.

"C'mon, just one bite, please." Sora cheekily smiled, not at all bothered by the King's rudeness. Rumors are rumors.

Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed the muffin from out of Sora's hands. He was debating if he really should take a bite out of the muffin, he looked at Sora who only to encourage him.

He sighed and slowly took a bite of the muffin, chewing very slowly before swallowing.

Then Riku's eyes widened in shock. "It's good!" He announced, feeling surprised. "Why is it so good, it's even better than the ones the bakers make here?"

Sora giggled, "That's because these muffins are made from love and joy, the bakers here probably don't put as much effort as the ones from the city do."

"I never imagined." The King said as he munched on the muffin, enjoying the taste that was filling his mouth. He should hire the city bakers instead.

/He actually liked it!/ Sora thought, smiling. "Glad to see that you enjoyed it."

Riku nodded, unable to speak with his mouth full.

Sora laughed and went back to the couch to sit next to Roxas.

The King looked at his half eaten muffin, and suddenly remembered about what Sora did for him earlier. He wanted to thank him.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora then took a bite out of another muffin that he had stolen from Roxas.

"Thank you." Riku said, expressing his gratitude knowing full well that it was likely all Sora's idea, and that Roxas probably followed his lead.

The Prince arched his eyebrow, confused. "No need to thank me for a muffin. There's plenty of more!"

Riku shook his head, "No I mean for what you did earlier... Thank you." This was hard for Riku since he rarely thank people.

Sora gaped while Roxas blinked, he wasn't expecting Riku to thank him so quickly, but nonetheless Sora smiled.

"You're welcome, King!' The Prince bowed to Riku as a royal gesture. Something that Sora used to do to tease his father, Cloud.

"Why did you do it though?" Riku couldn't help but ask, he just met Sora so why would he do such a thing?

"Because I have heard nasty rumors about you, Riku. Horrible ones. And I know that deep down that you're a better King than the one I had heard so many awful things about. I just wanted to show everyone a different perspective of you, your honor." Sora admitted.

"But I didn't do anything, you did everything. I shouldn't be thanked for shit." Riku stated, bluntly, as he folded his arms.

"True, but that's the thing, Riku. You can do anything, you have the power to change everything and be a great King. Let me ask you something, did you like it when the people from the Kingdom thanked and applauded you?" Sora asked.

Riku thought about it, he did like the people showing their gratitude for him. It was a new feeling that he ever experienced since he ascended to the throne.

"Truthfully, I did. The experience was new to me and I hope to experience it again." He answered honestly, the last part indicating that he truly wished to be a good King for his people. Hopefully...

"I really hope so, Riku." Sora said as he began eating another muffin.

"Likewise," Roxas added, getting another muffin from the bag.

Sora then raised his muffin, "To muffins!" he cheered. Roxas got the idea and did the same. "To muffins!" Roxas smirked.

The King sighed and genuinely smiled, the teens in front of him are really something. He raised his muffin, "To muffins." Riku said sincerely.

All the trio then took a bite of there muffins, for the first time they all agreed getting along and happily did something together without any further arguing, or fighting about a thing.

* * *

Somewhere outside the palace were three unknown figures watching the castle from the shadows, hiding behind tall trees and watching everything closely with binoculars.

"So, what's our next move?" The stranger questioned, putting down his binoculars.

"Simple we break in and kidnap the Prince." The other person with red long spikes replied, smirking.

"You make it sound easy! Are you forgetting that the palace is very well guarded?!" The shortest one from the group asked, annoyed.

"Hmm? Don't worry about it. I have it all figured out." The red haired guy, named Axel said.

"How come we're going to kidnap the Prince from the other Kingdom? Why not King Riku?" The other stranger known as Saix inquired.

"Because the King is not well liked in this Kingdom so it would be fruitless. But he does have the most wealth in all the Kingdoms so by kidnapping the Prince he will be forced to pay his ransom." Axel answered, looking back towards the castle.

"What if the King declines?" Zexion, the shortest member asked. He was not very fond of this plot to kidnap the Prince.

"Believe me, he won't unless he wants a war with Light Kingdom."

"Makes sense." Zexion nodded.

"Yup! Now, let's regroup with the others so we can plan our next move." Axel smirked, becoming more and more excited.

"You thought of everything haven't you, Axel? May I ask how you know all of this?" Saix was indeed surprised by his comrade's detailed planning and knowledge.

"Let's just say that I have little birdie in there," Axel said as he pointed to the castle, "That's waiting to get out!"


	8. Hurtful Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> 'Riku' Thoughts
> 
> /Sora/ Thoughts
> 
> .
> 
> .

Chapter 8

Roxas kept looking out the window of the dining room, where he and Sora were currently at. Riku left to his throne a while ago to finish what he had to do quick, he ordered the two teens not to cause trouble in the meantime and to stay in a room. Probably didn't want another incident to happen.

Right now, Roxas had a bad feeling about something?

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Sora asked as he walked towards him to look at the window besides Roxas, to see what he was watching.

Roxas paused before answering, "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about something."

"Like what?" The Prince was beginning to worry for Roxas. Whenever he had a bad feeling about something he would usually stay alert.

Roxas shook his head, "It's nothing. I guess since we're in a different place its making me feel insecure." He lied smoothly; he didn't want to worry Sora.

Sora sighed in relief. "You scared me for a second! I sometimes believe your instincts you know!"

"Who wouldn't?!" Roxas replied smugly. Sora rolled his blue eyes, hearing Roxas' arrogant tone.

Couple of minutes passed in silence. "I'm bored." Sora announced, and Roxas agreed. Riku didn't let them do anything, they were cooped up in the castle. If they were back in there own Kingdom, they would have been playing outside or something...

Sora's eyes widened in realization. "Hey, let's go outside to the courtyard!" The Prince suddenly exclaimed. "The day is beautiful!" He points to the window, seeing the sunny sky.

Roxas didn't think it was a good idea, especially if he was worrying about something- that he has yet to know what he should be worrying about. "I don't know..."

Sora snickered, "You're starting to sound like Riku." /Might as well trick him!/

The blonde snapped his head up. "What!?" Did he heard right? Was Sora comparing him to Riku?! To Riku, of all people!

"Well, you wouldn't hesitate if it meant disobeying Riku," Sora grinned, trying to get a reaction from Roxas. And it worked!

Gritting his teeth, Roxas started marching out. "Let's go!" Sora smiled in victory as he followed Roxas. Score!

As they were close to going outside they were stopped by someone calling out to them. "Wait!"

Sora turn and saw that it was no other than Namine. "Hello, Namine!" Sora greeted cheerfully.

"Your highness." She bowed down then rose up, "Where are you two going? King Riku advised me not to let you out of my sight."

"We were just going outside to the courtyard. We're really bored being in the room."

"I'm afraid I can't allow it. Riku would be upset," Namine sadly said, she was aware that the Prince felt trap in the castle.

Sora frowned while Roxas got an idea. "Why don't you come with us outside? We're not out of your sight if you see us." Trying his best to come up with a loophole.

Namine thought for a moment, "I suppose not. Very well, let's go outside." Her tone was filled with slight excitement. It didn't count as disobeying if she was watching them outside.

"And where is everyone going?" A voice called out behind the advisor.

Namine gulped as she turned around. "Your majesty! You're finished... And, I, I was going to take the Prince and his companion outside..." She didn't dare look at the King, fear overcoming her.

"May I ask who gave you authority to do such a thing?" Riku inquired, holding the urge to scowled.

No respond was made as Namine's eyes downcast to the floor.

Roxas frowned; he didn't like how Riku was treating the advisor. Just as he was about to speak up Sora beat him to it.

"That's not how you talk to someone, Riku. She was simply trying to help us out, unlike you, who has been trying to keep us from doing anything! I understand you're force to do this but that gives you no right to keep us locked up in here! I know you don't want us to get in trouble because you don't want it to be your fault!" Sora shouted, glaring at Riku.

Namine gaped at what she just heard, while Roxas was amused by Sora standing up to Riku.

Riku growled. The way Sora spoke to him had just crossed the line. "How I talked to my servants is none of your concern! You are simply here to evaluate me, not to fucking change me or the rules I have on this kingdom! And obviously I have to watch you because you act like a fucking kid! I find it hard to believe that you're going to be King in the future! What a joke!" Riku screamed at the top of his lungs out.

Riku didn't realize what he had just done when he looked at Sora, who had watery eyes. Clearly he was hurt by the King's harsh words. "Sora-"

"You didn't have to be so cruel..." Tears dripped down his cheeks. "I just wanted to help you with this kingdom.." Sora's lips began to tremble as he sobbed. "It's not my fault I was next in line-" He hiccupped, "It wasn't supposed to be me..." Sora dashed out of the room crying.

Riku froze at seeing the Prince in such a state.

"Sora! Wait!" Roxas exclaimed, worriedly.

He snarled at Riku and pushed him to the ground, harshly. Not caring what would happen on the consequences. "You fucking bastard!" The blonde raised his arm, ready to punch Riku but on the last second decided against it.

Roxas quickly spun around and ran after Sora, ignoring the shouting that came from Namine.

Namine went besides the King. "You're Majesty, let me help you u-"

The King caught off his advisor. "Don't, I deserve it. Leave me be," Riku's hair covered his eyes as he sat up from the floor. Guilt suddenly overwhelming him.

Namine nodded then left, feeling as if everything was her fault.

Riku felt awful and knew that he crossed the line on saying those remarks about Sora. Riku needed to apologize to him immediately. The Prince's hurt expression flown into Riku's mind. Sora was beyond devastated...

Something made Riku think, "...But, what did he mean by 'It wasn't supposed to be me'?" Riku wondered out loud, confused. Remembering the last thing Sora said before he went off crying. What did Sora mean?

Riku sighed, trying to forget that right now. He needed to apologize to Sora, and the worst part he has to get past Roxas first.


	9. Guilt from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> 'Riku' Thoughts
> 
> /Sora/ Thoughts
> 
> .
> 
> .

Sora rushed to the dining room, he needed to get away from everyone. No, mostly from Riku. Those cruel words hurt him, no one has ever told him such a thing. Mostly because Sora tried his best to be a kind hearted person, the only people to actually hurt him was his father and Roxas; but that's because they were his family.

Looking around Sora saw a window halfway open so he didn't think twice when he open it all the way through, and jumped out. Only being five feet down wasn't an issue for the young prince. He saw that the back of the castle had many beautiful trees, it seemed like a forest. On the side laid a huge pond with flowers surrounding the area, it was an enormous courtyard. Walls being around the courtyard for extra security to prevent any damage or intruders.

Sora rushed into the woods sprinting, wanting to be alone so no one could see him cry. He was going to be a future king so crying wasn't permitted in front of his people and to other kingdoms, not wanting to show that he's weak. His father always told him to not show his weak side, and if so, many people would take an advantage of him. Sora didn't want that, he wanted to be like his father. Strong and brave.

"SORA!" He heard Roxas called out to him, but Sora ignored him and kept rushing deeper into the forest. He needed to be alone.

Roxas growled as he looked around the dining room, he could have sworn he saw Sora running in there. His eyes widened when he saw the window open. No, quickly bolting to the window he saw a glimpse of Sora before he disappeared into the forest. Great!

It was fruitless when he called out to him, either Sora ignored him or he didn't hear his bodyguard. Odds are it was the first one.

Just as he was about to jump out he heard someone. "Roxas?" A delicate soft voice spoke to Roxas, making him stop what he was doing to turn around. He was surprise to see it was the advisor, Namine.

"What?!" He slightly snapped, his anger showing as he gritted his teeth. Right now he didn't want to talk to anyone, he wanted to find and be with Sora. He probably needed him right now.

Namine quivered in fear as she frigeted nervously. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Her voice cracking, and her eyes looking down the floor in shame.

Roxas' anger dissipated when he saw that Namine became scared and frightened. He couldn't believe himself with the way he was acting, he was no better than Riku. That's not what Roxas wanted, or Sora.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. This isn't your fault. It's Riku. I'm just mad at the way he talked to Sora, he didn't deserved that." Roxas sighed, his apology being sincere.

Namine softly smiled, "I understand. Riku can be a difficult person to deal with, but he wasn't always like that." Roxas raised an eyebrow in question, not believing what he was hearing.

"I doubt that." He snorted.

"It's true. I met him when we were children. Riku was kind and friendly, but I do agree that he was arrogant even at young age." Namine explained, quietly chucking at the old memories.

"Then what happened? Why is he an asshole now?" Roxas question, getting curious by Riku's past.

Namine paused for a moment. "He saw his mother get killed in front of him." Namine answered shortly, closing her eyes.

Roxas gaped as he heard what Namine just said. "What?" His expression being horrified.

She opened her eyes as she spoke. "You see back then everything was peaceful and everyone was trustworthy. This place had no security or much guards as you see right now. But then one day the castle was invaded by robbers and criminals, wanting to steal everything from the king. And they succeeded, taking most of the gold munny and gems. But, one of the criminals... wanted to do something awful to Riku's mother..." Namine didn't want to say it, she hoped the bodyguard would get the hint.

"No..." Roxas's gasped, putting his hand over his mouth in disgust. He understood exactly what Namine meant.

Namine nodded, sadly. "Riku tried to protect his mother at all cost. He attacked the guy but to no prevail, and just as the criminal was about to kill Riku for getting in his way. His mother shielded him, protecting him from being stabbed to death." Roxas didn't want to hear anymore, now he can understand why Riku was bitter and spiteful to anyone.

Namine contuined, "Riku watched his mother died as she held him close. After that incident something inside Riku broke, he changed drastically no longer being the same kid I knew back then. He started resenting his father for not protecting his mother, and for not finding the people that invaded his home and the person that killed his mother."

"My god..." Roxas was speechless. That must have had an impact on Riku.

"When his father died, Riku became in control and he changed everything. Viewing everyone the same: corrupted and untrustworthy. He gave no pity or sympathy for no one whatsoever. I can't really blame him for being that way."

"I understand that he dealt with a terrible incident. But that still doesn't give him the right to be a jerk to everyone, he's still a human being and should understand his morals to others." Roxas countered, his lips quirking downwards. "He shouldn't treat you like shit."

"Roxas I know but-"

"But nothing!" Roxas scowled, cutting her off. "Look I can kind of relate to Riku. I almost..." He took a deep breath, "I almost lost a loved one and it was my fault. I messed up and now I'm paying the consequences with being guilty and disgusted with myself. I vow to protect the person I love most by training hard and being by his side!" Roxas said as he climbed on the window, "And unlike Riku I don't resent anyone. Sora taught me better than that. Now I have to find Sora so I can be by his side." With that being said Roxas jumped off the window and left running the direction Sora left to.

Namine watched Roxas running from the window, her expression shocked. Roxas was the first person to tell her straight up that she shouldn't allow anyone to talk to her so badly. She couldn't help but smiled as her heart began to beat loudly, Roxas was different.

She then began to think about the last thing Roxas said, that he needed to be by Sora's side. Was Sora the loved one Roxas almost lost? And if so, How?

"What happened to them?" Namine wondered out loud, whispering.

But, mostly. "What happened to Sora?" She really wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I just realized that I never updated/add chapter 5, 6, 7, 8, on this website, while I did on fanfiction... Sorry! Good thing I did chapter 9 today and updated otherwise I would have never known. Whoops... Sorry Daphmir, you have been looking forward to this! Forgive me..., but on the bright side you have plenty to read!


	10. Panic Attack

Sora stopped running when he saw the castle's wall not too far away, he can finally be alone. Sitting down behind a tree, he wiped away his tears that fallen along side his cheeks.

"Stupid Riku," He muttered, "I just wanted to help..."

Maybe this idea was a mistake, him and Roxas coming here to evaluate Riku. Sora thought he could do it but it was proven to be difficult, especially with Riku constantly getting after him.

Remembering the hurtful things Riku said earlier really crushed Sora's feelings. _I have to watch you because you act like a fucking kid! I find it hard to believe that you're going to be King in the future! What a joke!_ Ouch...

Sora mentally winced. Was it true? Does he really behave like a kid? He tried so hard to be mature, but in reality, he was just a young teen. No! Riku is wrong, he doesn't anything thing!

He sniffled, "I'm so sorry Roxas. You always defend and fight my battles, this wasn't suppose to happen." Sora said to himself, he felt like he needed to say it out loud.

As much as Sora loved Roxas, he hated when the blonde showed coldness to others. He disliked when anyone got near Sora, so he would tell them to back away from him. The way Roxas would always yell at Riku made Sora slightly disappointed, even though it was for good reasons, Sora still felt bad. Riku is aKing and should be treated with respect, no matter how much of a jerk he is.

"Hey kid? Are you okay?" A stranger asked as he walked closer to Sora.

Sora quickly rubbed the remaining of his tears away, so the stranger wouldn't see he was crying. "I-I'm fine." He uttered out, then gazed at the mysterious stranger, "Who are you?" Sora looked at the clothes he had on, a dark cloak that hardly revealed any skin showing, other than his face and hair. He looked like he could be a thief if he was really covered up.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized." Axel smirked, "So, why are you out here? All alone?" he wondered.

Frowning, Sora looked away. "I wanted to be alone because I feel like I've been messing everything up." He sighed.

Axel nodding, "Guessing you just realized Riku is an asshole. He should just leave."

"He's not," Sora countered, "Riku just needs guidance and help, he's really not that bad." Sora didn't know why he was defending Riku but he had too. He was beginning to get upset that Axel was telling him this. Just who was he?

"Interesting." He mused.

"What?" Sora inquired.

"Nothing. So, Sora, what do you plan on doing when the going gets tough?"

"Well, I really want to help-" Realization hit Sora when he noticed something. Slowly, he stood up. "How did you know my name?" Sora questioned, moving away from the tree.

"Huh?" Axel raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I never once told you my name! No one is supposed to know that I'm here, expect the people in the castle." Sora explained, narrowing his eyes at Axel. "I never once seen you in this castle, you're not from here are you." Sora needed to run away now.

Axel chuckled. "Looks like you're not stupid as I thought." Then he glared at Sora, deadly. "I guess we're doing this the hard way then." Sora made a run for it with Axel trailing after him.

"You know you're kinda far from the castle, right?!" Axel sneered, dangerously close to Sora.

Sora kept running even though he knew Axel was right, there was no away he would even make it. He was deep in the courtyard and the trees didn't help either. Sora was really hoping a guard from the top of the wall would notice him, so they can alert everyone that an intruder was after him.

Swiftly Sora turned around, only to crash into something the moment he looked away. He tumbled to the ground and groaned in pain. "Oww..." Sora rubbed his head.

"Sora?!" Roxas exclaimed as he tried to help Sora up.

With widened eyes Sora panic and looked at the direction Axel was chasing him. Only to see that he wasn't there anymore.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Roxas question, growing concern.

"Some- Someone was chasing me!" Sora hugged Roxas, relief that he was safe and away from the intruder. But, the thought that the intruder was around didn't ease Sora's mind. "I was so terrified."

Roxas stiffed, pulling away from Sora and resting his hand on his shoulders, gazing at the Prince. "What?! Are you hurt anywhere?" He exclaimed worriedly. Sora could have been seriously hurt and Roxas wasn't around.

"I'm fine. I thought he was going hurt me..." Sora whispered, frightened.

"Thank heavens you're alright. What happened? How did he look like?" Roxas interrogated, he wanted to find the person that was going to hurt Sora. He'll make sure he pays for it.

"He had red, spiky hair and tattoos on his face. That's all I can remember, his whole body was covered in a cloak. I assumed he was a thief, maybe he is one, after all" Sora explained. "But, the thing that set me off was that he knew my name."

"What?! How would he know?" Roxas wondered, "No one is supposed to know that you're here except Riku and his servants." Nothing was making sense at the moment to either of them.

"I don't know... But, please don't leave my sight." Sora trembled, remembering a dark memory from his past. "What if it happens again, Roxas?" Sora inquired.

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Stop it, Sora. Don't think like that! Nothing will happen to you, I'll be protecting you. If they want you they have to get through me." He reassured.

Sora didn't respond. He merely looked at the ground, fear coursing through his veins.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_"Please! Stop it, it hurts!" Young Sora winced as he was chain up at the wall, his hands were cuffed tightly to the rusty metal chain. His wrist ached in pain and blood was slowly oozing down his hand. The cuffs were cutting him._

_"Shut up!" The kidnapper yelled, kicking Sora harshly towards his legs, which caused him to limp down as he hanged. "You're going to make us rich, Prince."_

_Another kidnapper entered the secret room where Sora was kept. "Bad news boss. The King answered to the ransom, but he said it will take time for all the munny to come in."_

_"What? How long?!" He roared, glaring at his henchman._

_The guy tensed at his boss's yelling, "Couple of days at most. His only words were 'please don't hurt my son.' What do we do now?"_

_Sora groaned, he looked at the kidnappers. Barely catching the glimpses of there faces as they were arguing. How did he caught? All he remembered was looking for Roxas and then someone bagged him._

_The boss smirked, "Well, send the King a message. All the munny shall be given to us exactly three hours from now. If it hasn't been received by three hours, this boy shall suffer the consequences."_

_"Boss, he's just a kid-"_

_"I don't care! Now get out! I'll make sure the Prince understands what we're talking about." Sora shook violently, completely uttered terrified, The boss began to walk closer to Sora._

_Sora could only thrashed back and forth, tears welling up in his eyes. /No!/_

_Praying that someone would recused him and get him away from these bad people, but-_

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

"Sora?!" Roxas repeated loudly.

Sora snapped his gazed to his body guard. "Yes?" He mumbled, without even realizing he was shaking and trembling. The Prince wanted to go hack to his home, no longer wanted to be at Dawn Kingdom. He didn't feel safe that someone was after him.

"I want to go home, Roxas." Sora quaked, breathing heavily.

His heart was beginning to beat erratic as his breathe began to go faster. It seems like he was having a panic attack.

"Sora, you need to calm down. Nothing will happen to you, okay." Roxas declared, he seen Sora like this a couple of times before, but usually at night when he randomly gets nightmares from the past. Its different now that he's having it out in the open.

"Look at me," He demanded with a stern tone.

Slowly, Sora glanced at Roxas, a little shock by his attitude.

"I will not let anything happen to you. I'm here for you. Please, don't be scared." He hugged Sora, "You won't be kidnapped again. I promise you with my life."

Sora's breath hitched, but he slowly started to feel at ease. Roxas will be there for him, and Sora couldn't help but be happy he has someone like him. How he wished he was like Roxas, brave and strong. As future King Sora needs to be showing no weaknesses, yet he was.

"Thank you," Sora faintly smiled. "And, I'm here for you too." As much as Sora needed protection, he wasn't going to stand by and watch Roxas get hurt. He wouldn't stand by it. Roxas was the most important person in his life, besides his father.

Roxas squeezed him harder. "I know."

At the same time Roxas was getting a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon. His feeling from earler still lingered in his mind. As if his fate between himself and Sora would collide. The one thing he didn't want anyone to find out.


End file.
